clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flystar55555
Hello, penguins (and other notorius creatures) of the century! This talk page is a Role-Play talk page, so you can talk to me!--Flystar55555 Hello! Hey Flystar! It's me! As you know just wanted to say hi! Tails6000 Hey Tails! The Great Darktonian Pie War is some horror, huh?--Flystar True, my friend. I destroyed 42 STINC goons and Metal Explorer. Now if you want to we could race each other. Tails6000 Speak up! Are your parents super penguins?--Coool31 23:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well, actually, yes. I get my heat vision, fire balls, flight, and telekinesis from my father, and the other stuff from my mother.--Flystar Thanks!--Coool31 P.S: Please join! We got to fight Darktan! Run! Coool here! I would enroll at Star University, but I can't. I am here--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 17:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Good luck on fighting with your Super Penguin Army! Pfft... I could be that whole army myself... nice real nice and mature(sacaticly)--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 18:01, 26 June 2009 (UTC) If you spy Metal Explorer there count me in Tails6000 Whats on your mind ok--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 18:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Popup Blocker Popup by www.power4u.com blocked. RE: Sainthood Alas, Your Higness, King Flystar, though having invented a natural disaster recovery device that saved lives and property, I'm afraid I will have to reject your application. You see, I read over your comments and your abilities, and "Pfft... I could be that whole army myself...". You seem quite boastful at times, and a bit aggressive. I am proud at how you have contained all evil within you, for the record. Make note, friend, that you seem to be abusive towards a particular puffle. Why do you torment her so? Nonetheless, I reject your application but truly hope that you benefit all species with the powers that have been gifted to you. Blessings be to you, keep up the good work in reigning your land! I see you have a VERY efficient power grid! Your friend, ---- P.S.: When actually speaking to me, your majesty, it's "Your Telephonavin", kind of like when speaking to a monarch as yourself. When addressing, say you, "His Majesty, King Flystar, Monarch of Flystonia", but people address you in person as "Your Majesty". :) Question Have you gained weight? A LOT of weight? --[[Lobelia Sackville|'Lobelia B. Sackville']] Pop-up Blocker Pop-up blocked from League of Super Penguins The LSP or League of Super Penguins wants you to join Your Puffles may join as well you can choose Penguin (and Tern) Team or Last Resort team we coud use your many powers bonuses you get a dagngometer and jet pack 4000 free X-Penguins comics access to The Super Penguins HQ is a the offical League of Super Penguins Pop-up blocker Pop-up blocked from The Revengers Dear Flystar55555, :Hello. This is . We are here to ask you to join the Revengers. The Revengers is a group of superheroes trying to be put together. This has been approved by the government. You will be able to fight alongside superheroes like Iron Walrus, Captain Antarctica, and other superheroes. ::So the question is. Do you want in? Please reply at Happyface's talk. Liam Cage Are you sure? The League of Superheroes is unofficial, and the government hasn't approved it yet. Plus, the REvengers get a brand-new spanking costume and superhero name....AND A FREE T-SHIRT. Plus we can train you to unlock new powers. And fight alongside many other heroes. Pleae reply at Happyface's talk. Pop-up blocker Pop-up blocked from Flywish I Hey Flystar, Wanna join my army? We can go after anyone you want us to go after and we can also go after lot's of Villains.